Rapunzel and the Heapstall Tower
by dont-give-me-a-pen
Summary: I wasn't sure where to put this but it's a bit of a Rapunzel parody that I did at school.


**This was history homework if you'd believe. I liked it so much I decided to post it. It is meant to be the story of Rapunzel with the gender roles reversed. Its quite odd, but worth a read...**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess called Rapunzel who won the hearts of two princes.

Frank W. Charming was the most charismatic and attractive prince in all of Fairytaleland. He was bold and brave and to many young princesses' delight, he was also single.

William F. Toad was the most undesirable and unattractive prince, but was the only other single prince in Fairytaleland. He had been looking for a wife for many years and had asked many young princesses for their hand in marriage, but he was disappointed when every single one of them had rejected him in the hopes of marrying Prince charming. Prince Toad was conniving and shrewd, but many of his plans to destroy Prince Charming were ruined due to his inability to plan things out and think ahead.

The only thing that Prince Charming and Prince Toad had in common was their love for the young princess named Rapunzel. Rapunzel was beautiful and not to mention wealthy. Her long golden locks were the longest in the land. Every girl was green with envy when they saw her and every guy wanted to marry her, though they knew she was very much out of their league. Because of this, Rapunzel had no true friends, except for Jeremy, a strong and kind carpenter who lived in the village her family ruled. They had known each other since childhood and neither were deterred by the others social status.

One day Prince Toad devised a plan so cunning and clever that he was sure he could get rid of Prince Charming and win Rapunzel's heart. He rode his horse to the Charming Palace and found the Prince flirting with his many girl companions.

"Prince Charming." He cried out as he approached. "Rapunzel has been locked in the Heapstall Tower. You must save her."

"Why do you come to me and not save her yourself?" Prince Charming asked irritably.

"It is on land ruled by your dominion. By your law, I am not permitted." Prince Toad replied.

"I will save Rapunzel then." Prince Charming seized his sword and mounted his horse. He rode towards the Heapstall Tower, Prince Toad following close behind.

When they reached the tower, Prince charming drew his sword and called up to the open window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down you golden hair." He waited a few moments and when there was no response, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Rapunzel, let down your hair." There was still no reply so Prince Charming yelled angrily. "Do you want me to save you or not? Just let your damn hair down, woman."

In the time that Prince Charming had taken, Prince Toad had made his way to the door of the tower. "Prince Charming, wouldn't you know it, the door is unlocked. You could simply climb the stairs and carry her to safety."

Prince Charming dismounted his horse gracefully and marched to the door. He opened it dramatically and made his way up the winding stairs. Prince Toad waited until he was about halfway up the stairs and shut the door. He attached a large padlock to the door and chuckled to himself.

Prince Charming appeared at the window. "There's no one here." He cried.

Prince Toad continued to laugh as he mounted his horse and rode towards the Darkdeep Lake so he could throw the key where it could never be found.

……

Rapunzel was walking in the Charming forest, looking for wildflowers. She came to a clearing and was fascinated to find a tall tower with a large padlock on the door. She then noticed that Prince Charming's horse was feeding nearby.

"Prince Charming?" She called. "Are you near?"

Prince Charming appeared at the window. "Rapunzel! How beautiful you look."

"Whatever are you doing in that tall tower with a padlock on the door?" Rapunzel called up to him.

"This is Prince Toad's doing. He lured me into a trap."

"Oh. Well, do you need any help getting down?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Prince charming yelled back uncertainly. He was not sure how he was going to get out, but he did not want to look helpless, so he turned Rapunzel's offer down.

Rapunzel, however, was not a fool. She could tell that Prince Charming needed her help so she ran as fast as she could to Jeremy's house.

"Jeremy, I need your help to make a ladder so I can rescue Prince Charming."

……

Rapunzel and Jeremy carried the very tall ladder to the very tall tower. They called out to Prince Charming, but there was no reply.

"I'm scared of height Rapunzel, so you are going to have to rescue him on your own." Jeremy said nervously.

Rapunzel leant the ladder against the wall and climbed to the open window. When she climbed inside, she found that Price Charming had fainted. She lifted him over her shoulder and carefully climbed back down the ladder. When they reached the bottom, Rapunzel laid Prince Charming on the ground and splashed water on his face. When he woke up, he thanked Rapunzel and asked her to marry him.

"I'm sorry, but I am declined to acquiesce to your request." Rapunzel said apologetically.

"Does that mean you want to marry Prince Toad?" Prince Charming asked, devastated.

"No. I find him vile and unattractive. But there is someone I would like to marry." Rapunzel turned to Jeremy and lowered herself onto her knees. "Jeremy, you'd be a wonderful husband and I would like to marry you." Jeremy burst into tears and accepted quickly.

They all lived happily ever after, except for Prince Toad who never got married and Prince Charming who unhappily married the beautiful, but boring princess of Riverstone and never really got over Rapunzel and Rapunzel's parents who were miserable when Rapunzel announced her engagement to common man…

Rapunzel and Jeremy lived happily ever after.

**…THE END…**

**Please review and tell me how odd it was. Hehehe.**** To anyone who cares I got my L's today and I drove. WOW! **


End file.
